


Christmas Mischief

by VillainousShakespeare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Christmas, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: You have been dating Loki for several months, so it is only natural that he would accompany you home for a very old fashioned family holiday, right? This could be your dream come true... or your worst nightmare.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 65
Kudos: 177





	1. Planning for the Holiday

You supposed it was inevitable really. You had been dating for almost half a year now, and practically living together for most of that time. Yes, Loki still technically had his own set of rooms two floors down from yours, but considering that Tony, in a particularly petty moment of retribution for his defenestration during the Battle of New York, had assigned Loki living quarters barely larger than a closet with no natural light, he had long since made himself at home in your far more spacious suite. You would not have had it any other way, of course. While he could be exhausting at the best of times, you still loved your melodramatic God of Mischief to a dizzying extent. Life with him was never dull, often magical, and filled with a sense of wonder you had longed for all your days.

So when the subject of everyone’s plans for the holidays arose one evening in the rec-room of the Avengers' tower, it was almost predestined how it would end.

”So, Christmas plans. What’s everyone got lined up?” Stark asked, obviously eager to share his own itinerary.

"Bucky and I are helping serve meals at a soup kitchen in Brooklyn," Steve said with a smile as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "You're all welcome to come lend a hand if you want!"

"Hey, Boy Scout," Tony rolled his eyes, "stop making the rest of us look bad! Nikita, tell me you've got something spicier!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Stark," Natasha smiled smugly. "I will be on the farm, basking in the warmth of spending the holidays with my kids."

"You mean _my kids,"_ Clint corrected her, glaring a bit at his friend.

"If you say so," Natasha's smirk told its own story. "Though once they open my gifts you may not sound so certain."

"I swear, if you arm my children..."

"Jane is doing research in Antarctica," Thor boomed proudly, interrupting the bickering friends. "I am going to meet her there."

"Sounds romantic," Tony nodded. "Not as romantic as say... whisking your lady to a ski chalet in the Swiss Alps for a romantic vacation for two... but nice try anyway, Fabio. Points for effort."

"I'm guessing that's where you're taking Pepper?" Steve smiled.

"I am indeed. No interruptions, no work, no invading aliens, just the wonder of me for seven days and seven nights."

"Wow, poor girl," Natasha quipped. "Loki, you might need to take pity on the poor woman and call in your Chitari friends for an impromptu invasion."

It was a measure of the distance everyone had come that there could be laughter, albeit uneasy, around the table at the reminder of Loki's previous attempt to conquer Earth with the assistance of the Scepter and Tesseract. Now that it was known throughout the team that he had not been in total control of his actions at the time a grudging acceptance for Thor's brother had grown into something that, to greater and lesser degrees, bordered on friendship.

"Brother no!" Thor quickly intervened, still a bit slow on interpreting sarcasm. "Father would be most displeased."

"It was a joke, Thor," Loki sighed, rolling his eyes. "I assure you, I have no desire to saddled with those pathetic creatures again. If I ever were to invade again, it would be with a much more clever, well organized army at my back."

It was your turn to roll your eyes as the other Avengers traded nervous looks while your love innocently examined his fingernails. You knew his needling the others was simply a defense mechanism, but really. He could never just make things easy on himself.

"So, I assume you're taking tall, dark, and sinister home to the fam for Christmas?" Tony asked you, breaking the tension. "Maybe tie him up to the sleigh and let him pull you?"

"Oh," you didn't know why you were so stunned. "I hadn't really thought of that. I figured we would just stay here."

"But Christmas is your favorite holiday," Bruce pointed out, all too helpfully. "You were telling me just last week that you never once missed spending the day with your family!"

"Is this true?" Loki asked, turning to look at you.

"Well, I mean... up until now, sure," you hedged, shooting Banner a stealthy glare that he completely missed. "But I wasn't in a relationship then."

"What are you talking about?" Stark asked, actually sensing your discomfort but choosing to make your life more difficult in order to cash in on the amusement value. "Three years ago, when you first started as my PA, you took that sniveling musician you were seeing home with you for the festivities."

"Darling?" Loki's voice was deceptively mild as he raised one eyebrow. You swallowed hard and wished your colleagues all to the bottom of the East River. "Is there a reason you don't wish to bring me home for the holidays?"

"Yes, darling," Tony grinned, enjoying your discomfort. "Tell us."

"It's just... I didn't think it would be something you would want to do," you said lamely, ignoring everyone except the God giving you a hard stare.

"Could it be, perhaps, that you don't think your family would approve of me? Of us?"

"No!" you quickly dispelled the idea. "Loki, you've met my parents. They liked you! I mean, as much as my father would like anyone I was dating."

"Then I fail to see the problem."

"It's just... Christmas is sort of a big deal in our family."

"All the more reason for us to be there."

"And my family is very... old fashioned."

"Old fashioned?" his ever active brow arched even higher on the words.

"Separate bedrooms, Loki," you ground out between clenched teeth as the others chortled.

"But you are a grown woman," Loki stared at you in disbelief.

"Not to them, I'm not," you sighed.

"We practically live together. You HAVE lived with a man, or shall we say the pathetic approximation of one, before."

"I know," you groaned. "But their house, their rules."

Really, it was embarrassing that at your age this was still an issue, but you didn't want to make your family uncomfortable around the holidays. You had thought it easier just to avoid the issue all together and stay in New York City.

"So what you are saying is that you think me such a sex addict that I can not go a matter of days with out the satisfying myself with your body," he sniffed haughtily.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That sounds about right."

"We can all hear you two going at it... it's not like you're exactly quiet about it."

The chorus of agreement made your cheeks redden as you realized just how much you and Loki had exposed the rest of your teammates to the very vigorous sex life you enjoyed. Making a mental note to try and quiet your reactions to his love making, while at the same time entirely aware that your perverse partner would in turn be doing everything in his power to increase your volume, you marshalled your thoughts for one last attempt at convincing him.

"It's not just the sleeping arrangements," you told him, trying to block out the others grinning at you. "It's all just... very Norman Rockwellesque. Think sledding, presents, caroling, every sort of innocent pursuit you can imagine!"

"And which of these do you think I would be remiss at?" he asked you pointedly.

"He's got a point there," Tony smirked, once more unhelpful. "I mean, even if it doesn't snow, having your own Frost Giant all but ensures a white Christmas!"

"Oh, all right," you gave in to the inevitable. "Let's go to my parent's for Christmas."

"Excellent," Loki nodded superiorly. "I will look into acquiring us transportation. Now, seeing as I am to be deprived of my access to you in the near future, I see no reason to continue this pointless conversation with others where we are required to wear clothing. Our quarters, darling. Now."

Not waiting for your answer, Loki picked you up and tossed you over one shoulder before transporting directly to your bedroom and tossing you onto the bed. You were hardly of a mind to protest, particularly when he stood above you in all his naked glory seconds later, smiling with wolfish relish at your equally bare skin.


	2. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said two parts... but this has gone completely sideways from what I originally intended so it will now be 3! Also I have been stupidly busy this week and prefer to post in bite size portions. :)

Your nerves, rather on edge to begin with, were hardly helped by Loki's completely erratic driving. In fact, you were more than a bit suspicious that his rapid zipping in and out of the holiday traffic clogging the highway was in large part calculated for the sole purpose of keeping your mind so focused on your impending death that you forgot about the eventual destination of your family home. You could not really blame him were this the case - the intervening week between when you had reluctantly "invited" him to your parents' house and today's departure had not been your most shining hours. Constantly thinking of the various ways the celebration could, in some cases quite literally, blow up in your face, you had repeatedly peppered him with cautions and solicited promises of behavior from him that you were convinced he was patently incapable of keeping. 

When he finally pulled the sporty green Jaguar he had “borrowed” from Tony into the driveway of the suburban raised-ranch house you had grown up in, you were so eager to escape from the death trap of a car that you had forgotten your fears for the weekend. All of this changed, of course, as Loki exited the vehicle, stretching out his long limbs encased in their designer jeans that fit within an inch of their life, and magicking your luggage from the trunk and back seat rather than take the trouble to open the doors and retrieve them. Shooting him a glare as you grabbed a bag of gifts, you made your way up the back walkway and into the kitchen that had been the sight of some of your best and worst memories.

The warm smell of holiday baking filled your nose as you stepped into the center of your family life. The open kitchen had been transformed into a bake shop, with candied walnuts, Christmas cookies, chocolate marshmallow fudge, and mulling cider all vying for pride of place. Presiding over all of the organized chaos, your father stood center stage with a bright red apron covering his expanded middle, wooden spoon in hand as he fended off your niece's attempts to pilfer uncooked dough from the rolled out pile on the counter.

"Well there they are!" he beamed at you, eyes only clouding ever so slightly when they flickered to the elegant sight of your companion. "Welcome home, princess!"

"Mr. Loki!" your 5 year old traitor of a niece squealed, running over to throw her arms around his legs and completely ignoring you, her favorite until you had unadvisedly introduced her to your boyfriend some months back.

"Hello there, Rabbit," he grinned, untangling her arms and swinging her up onto his shoulders. You grimaced as her head practically grazed the ceiling, but she seemed ignorant of her impending concussion and giggled with glee.

"I saved you some cookie dough," she whispered loudly into his ear. "The kind with the chocolate. I thought you might like it."

"I'm sure I will!" he laughed, setting her back down again so that he could shake your father's hand before confiding in her conspiratorially. "Do you know, your aunt almost didn't invite me here this weekend. I think she wanted to keep all this deliciousness to herself."

"That's not very nice of her," the little girl gasped. "I'm glad you're here!"

"I'm glad I am too," Loki shot you a smug look. "And I count on you to tell me which treats are the best."

"Out of my kitchen!" your father ordered, sizing up the way they were eyeing his creations. "We leave for your grandma's nursing home in an hour."

The settling in went as well as you could have hoped - Loki was installed in your old room, where he lost no time teasing you over old pictures showing off out of date styles and painful braces of your past. You were sequestered with your niece in the bunk beds that had once belonged to her father on the other side of the house. As deterrents to any late night hanky-panky went, sharing a room with an excitable five year old on the lookout for Santa was about as good as they came. You did take a moment to eye the queen sized bed that Loki would have all to himself before sighing and leaving him alone to freshen up. You knew first hand both how comfortable the bed given to Loki was, even without taking into account the gorgeous man sprawled out on it, and how old the small, child-sized mattress that awaited you were. 

An hour later you crammed into a car with your parents, brother, and niece for the half hour drive to the senior home where your Grandmother currently lived. You had suggested driving separately, but both your brother, the twinkle in his eye saying he knew just how antsy you were, and your niece insisted on maintaining the family tradition of all piling into one vehicle so that you could sing carols on the way there and back. Your mother and brother had lovely voices, but yours was passable at best, and you blushed a bit when the singing started. All of your embarrassment went out the window however, converted to wonder when Loki joined in the singing with a strong, smooth baritone that went right to your center in a very un-family friendly manner. Not only did he show no hesitation in adding his voice to the cacophonous mix but he knew every word to each of the songs your family selected in turn, even going so far as to sing the third verse of We Three Kings by himself when none of you could remember the words.

"Those really are ridiculous gifts to bring an infant," he commented as you all stared at him in shock as he finished the refrain. "But then mortals are ridiculous creatures."

"What are mortals?" your niece asked, grabbing his hand and leading him inside. 

"Well, Rabbit," he said, the pet name apparently sticking, "your aunt and father for two."

"Am I a mortal?" 

"Hm... normally I would have thought so," he pretended to ponder the situation, "but considering how intelligent you are I would guess not. You must be a God, like me."

"Maybe my mommy was a God," she suggested sunnily, prompting a speaking look between you and your brother. His ex was many things, a God definitely not among them.

"Maybe. Now, why don't you introduce me to your Great Grandmother."

Of all the people you knew, super powered and otherwise, your Grandmother was your personal hero. At 98 years old she was still as mentally active as anyone you knew, even if she sometimes wandered in time to happier days when her husband was still alive. A matriarch of a brood of girls, she had been a proud crusader for the rights of women and minorities in a time when most females were relegated to the kitchen. She had a firm faith and a sly wit, and the love story she had shared with your Grandfather had been the romance you had always longed for.

"And who is this young man?" she asked now as you all trundled into her room.

"Grandma, this is my... friend Loki," you told her.

"Boyfriend you mean," she smiled, not missing a beat.

"Hardly boy," Loki demurred, taking her hand and raising it to his lips.

"All of you are boys when you're my age," she chuckled.

"And what age might that be?" he asked, leaning in.

"A gentleman doesn't ask such questions!" she scolded.

"Ah, but who said I'm a gentleman?" he replied with a sly smile and a wink.

You held your breath waiting for a rebuke, but instead your Grandmother just burst out laughing.

"Oh, I bet you're not at that," she said when she got her breath back. "I am 98 years old, young man. And proud of every one."

"A mere girl," he scoffed playfully. "I will have you know, my dear, that I am older than you by two centuries at least."

"Mom, I have some presents for you if you want to open them," your mother smiled at the two of them.

"Oh, just set them over there," she waved vaguely towards the window. "Now, hush the rest of you, the grownups are talking."

It was a marvelous hour, filled with stories of times past, some of which you had never heard before. Loki seemed to bring out a playful side of your grandmother that had been missing in the time since your Grandfather had passed. By the end of the visit her cheeks were pink with mirth and her voice a bit raspy with laughter. The green and gold beaded necklace that Loki had gifted her with (a short mock squabble had ensued when he was horrified to learn that _red_ was actually her preferred color) hung about her neck proudly and she kissed you with more vigor than you had seen in her for some time.

"Thank you, for bringing your young man to see me," she whispered to you. "You know, I don't usually like long hair on men, but it suits him. You keep a hold on him, dear. He reminds me of your Grandfather."

Swallowing tears you returned her embrace and smiled at the God who had brought such joy to you both.

"And you, you rapscallion," she turned her attention to Loki as he helped you on with your coat, "feel free to visit any time. Oh, and you can tell your brother from me that not all of us women get all swoony over muscles, blond hair, and hammers. Some of us more discerning ladies prefer quick wits and a devilish smile!"

"You knew?" he asked with some surprise. "Who I am, I mean?"

"How many two-centuries old men do you think we have running around these parts?" she asked with a chuckle. "Besides, I'm old, not dead. They let me have a tv in here. I watch the news and stay up to date on current events."

"And you approve?"

"It's not for me to approve or not. But if it were... well, I always knew she was the most like me of all her generation. This just proves it!"

The smile on Loki's face mirrored your own as you exited the old woman's room. He had survived the first test with flying colors. You were starting to think that maybe after all this Christmas would be smooth sailing.


	3. Santa Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last night, but family obligations (helping with wrapping presents for my mom) precluded it. I hope that all of you who celebrate had a wonderful Christmas, and those of you who don't had a beautiful day. There will be one more chapter, as this keeps on expanding.
> 
> Thanks to one and all!

You had, of course, explained Santa to Loki, but he still found the entire concept rather strange. For one thing, lying to a child was something he took very seriously for reasons of his own history. It took a long conversation to convince him that the experience of discovering Old Saint Nick's true status was not emotionally traumatizing for the Midgardian children.

"You didn't feel an intense rage and sense of betrayal towards your parents?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not really," you shrugged. "I just came down stairs one night and very seriously asked my mom if she bought our presents, because if I was going to be a mom one day I didn't want my children to be disappointed if Santa didn't come. She explained that the spirit of Santa was real, and parents just helped it along."

"And this was enough for you?" he scoffed.

You knew why this was such an issue for him, and you loved that he cared enough about your niece to worry that she would suffer from the deception.

The second strike against Santa came when he reached out to snatch one of the intricately frosted cookies off of the plate that she was carefully laying out for Santa (with a carrot for Rudolph, of course) and his little accomplice slapped his hand away.

"No Uncle Loki!" she scolded, giving him a serious scowl. "Those cookies are for Santa!"

"All of them?" he asked, horrified that his precious rabbit had turned on him.

"All of them!" she insisted. "He has a long night and needs the energy."

You could see the wheels spinning in his head and feared for a moment that he would blurt out the truth. You had obviously underestimated him, though. All he did was sniff disdainfully and walk away from the table muttering "no wonder he is so fat" under his breath. 

When at last the snacks were arranged to everyone's satisfaction, complete with a glass of milk, your brother whisked his daughter up to the room you were set to be sharing with her. You knew it would be long before she actually fell asleep - you could remember Christmas' past when you had been breathlessly waiting to see if you could catch a glimpse of a red coat and black boots. The adults all congregated in the living room for a glass of spiced cider with rum while White Christmas played in the background.

"I would love if we could get some snow this year," your mother sighed wistfully. "I love having a white Christmas."

"That could be arrange," Loki remarked casually, causing all eye to swing to him in awe.

"Really?" your mother smiled.

"I am a God after all," he said smugly. "And a Frost Giant. A snow storm would be easy to conjure."

"Well, maybe not a storm," your mom said quickly. "After all, I don't want to inconvenience anyone else. But perhaps a flurry or two..."

"Say no more," Loki smiled.

"You can really make it snow?" you asked later as he walked you upstairs to prepare for bed.

"My darling," he purred, running a hand down your cheek, "there are very few things I can't do."

You sighed as you melted into his embrace, molding your body to his as he kissed you. When you finally came up for air, it was to find him smiling into your eyes, bright and smoldering at the same time.

"You are amazing Loki," you said in a low voice.

"I am," he said with a superior look, then smiled teasingly at you. "It is going to snow anyway, love," he confessed, brushing your hair behind your ear. "I can feel it in the air."

You laughed and kissed him again, wondering as you often did how you had managed to entice this man... this GOD into your life. Truly, the world worked in astounding ways.

"Well," you said reluctantly, pulling away from him with difficulty.

"I suppose I should try to get some sleep."

"I will miss having you beside me," he admitted, hand trailing down your body.

"So will I," you were getting more and more reluctant to leave, but you knew it had to be done. "Good night, Loki."

"Good night, Love."

Three hours later you were still awake. The tossing and turning from the bunk above you had not been conducive to sleep. On top of that, you were finding the lack of Loki's body, firm yet soft, wrapped around your own to be a near insurmountable obstacle. It had been less than a year since you had begun your relationship, and yet in that short span of time you had come to crave his presence. At night, when you laid down to rest, it became a physical need so intense that your body and mind seemed to not accept his absence. You had always considered yourself a strong, independent woman, and yet without his arms to hold you fast sleep refused to come.

Rising quietly to avoid waking the wrestles child in the top bunk, you tiptoed out of the door into the hall. You had just slowly shut the door behind you when Loki stepped out of the bathroom directly in front of you and swept you into his arms.

"I knew you would be unable to stay away," he murmured, peppering light kisses down your face and neck. "Admit it, darling."

"I... you... shouldn't be here," you groaned as his hand slid up the back of your red and green plaid pajamas to brush over the skin of your back.

"And yet, here you are," he purred.

"I was just going to use the bathroom," he knew it was a lie as well as you did, but now that you were alone you couldn't bare to admit that you had snuck out of your room because you could not bare to go even a night without his touch.

"Don't you know by now that you cannot deceive the God of Lies," he gloated. "You wanted me. Needed me. We both know it. All you need do is ask, love, and you shall have me."

The words formed in your mouth and almost leaped forth. His talented fingers circling around to caress your breasts were making it difficult to remember the reasons why you had agreed to abide by the house rules. You were a grown up, after all. You practically lived together. And oh, how you loved the feel of him against you at night, stoking your desire and then sating it in ways that only he with his Godly stamina and brilliantly creative brain could manage. You wanted him with you. _In you_. The tension running through your body demanded it.

"Come on, darling," he whispered in your ear as his tongue toyed with its shell. "We know you will give in eventually. Come back to my room with me and let me show you how adults might celebrate the yuletide."

You opened your mouth to acquiesce; you had been foolish to think your could resist him, when a small gasp behind you made you spin around. Standing in the doorway you had just exited, hand pressed almost comically to her mouth, your niece's eyes boggled at the sight of you in your clandestine embrace.

"You should be in bed!" you squeaked out, face going bright red at being caught by the child.

"So should you," she argued reasonably. "And you should not be up here!"

"You're right, little one," the voice from behind was not the one you expected, and you spun again and almost shrieked with surprise. Standing there, big and red and jolly as you could wish was none other than Santa Clause! This Santa, however, had bright green eyes, and below his snowy beard were cheekbones so sharp you could cut yourself on them. "I am sorry if we woke you up."

"It's okay Santa!" she said reverently. "I was awake already. The tree and the stockings are downstairs. Did you get lost?"

"I did," Santa Loki nodded sagely. 

"Well," she told him seriously, "the stairs are behind you. You should go do your job. I left you milk and cookies."

"I look forward to them," Loki smirked. "Thank you, little one."

"Your welcome. Come on," she turned to you and held out her little hand. "Let's go back to bed."

Not knowing what else to do, you clasped your hand in hers and with one last longing look at the God in the Santa costume let your niece lead you back in to the bedroom. You had just given her a boost up onto the top bunk and put up the guard rail when she turned and scowled at you. 

"I know that Santa is special," she told you, her voice sound surprisingly disapproving for a little girl who had just witnessed a genuine Christmas Santa sighting, "but I don't think Uncle Loki would like you kissing him."

You stared at her, trying to get your thoughts together and realizing you were trapped. Telling her that it had in fact been Loki you were kissing would of course spoil the trouble he had gone to transforming himself into St. Nick. On the other hand, you didn't want her thinking you were the type of woman to just kiss any man, even Santa, who showed up at your bedroom door late at night. Finally, not knowing how to handle the rest of the mess, you seized on the other part of her scolding.

"Uncle Loki?" you asked, making her squirm a bit. "We aren't married, sweetie."

"Not yet," she said with the confidence only a child can possess about these matters. "But he's working on it."

And really, what could you say to that?

"I didn't realize that," was all you came up with at the time. "Well, I suppose since that's the case I will have to let Santa know there will be no more kissing from now on."

"Good," she nodded. "I like Santa, of course, but I _love_ Uncle Loki."

Feeling a presence tingling on the back of your neck, you instinctually looked across the room into the wall mirror. Reflected there, an enigmatic smile on his lips, was Loki, now in his green and grey sleep clothes again. As you caught his eye in the mirror his grin widened and he winked at you before jauntily taking a large bite out of the cookie, the same one he had been denied before, and continuing on down the hall.

A new, excited feeling welling up unexpectedly in your midsection, you crammed yourself back into the lower bunk and prepared to wait out the rest of the long night. 


	4. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas Morning and time for gifts... of all kinds!

Between your niece tossing and turning in the bed above and your own racing hormones, it took you until almost dawn to drift off to sleep. You were therefore working on less than an ideal amount of rest when a small body pounced onto your legs, squealing "Merry Christmas" and shaking you awake. With a groan and a wipe of your hand across your eyes you opened them to see a very excited little girl no worse for wear from her own sleep deprived night.

"What time is it?" you grumbled, trying to pull together the holiday spirit.

"It's 7:45A.M.!" she enthused, bouncing up and down. "Almost the time Daddy said I could wake up the grown ups! I figured I'd wake up you and Uncle Loki first, and then we can get them!"

"Uncle Loki and I are grown ups too," you sighed, sitting up and running a useless hand through your mussed hair.

"You are?" she giggled, pulling a face. "You sure don't act like it! Can we go wake him up? _Please!!!_ "

"I think that's an excellent idea," you grinned. After all, if you had to be up there was no reason Loki should get to sleep. You just prayed he had strayed from his usual habit in deference to his status as house guest and was at least partially dressed in pajamas.

"Uncle LOKI!!!" she screamed, bursting into his room and throwing herself onto the mercifully green clad form of your own personal God. 

Loki muttered something that you were fairly certain was obscene in Old Norse and dragged a pillow over his head. 

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!!!" she insisted, yanking at the pillow while you lounged against the door, a large smile on your face.

"Rabbit," Loki spoke in a rough voice that made you and his enemies quiver in decidedly different ways but seemed to have no effect whatsoever on one very small, determined girl, "what do you think you are about?"

"It's Christmas morning!" she said, as though that explained everything. "Time to open presents!"

"Won't the presents be there at a more civilized hour?" he grumbled, poking his head out from under the pillow to glare at you. "Why don't you go wake up your useless father and have him take you down. Your aunt can join me and we will be down... eventually."

"No, Uncle Loki, we all go down together!"

"You heard her," you smirked, enjoying his effort to maintain his calm in the presence of a will as strong as his own.

"Fine," he said at last, giving in to the inevitable after long moments of pleading, insisting, and bouncing from his tiny assailant. "Kindly get off of me so that I can rise in a dignified fashion."

With a triumphant grin she stood and raced out to retrieve her father, letting Loki awkwardly (perhaps the first time you had ever seen him so) rise from the bed and cross to the dresser. Taking his time in an effort to look dignified, he smoothed out his long inky hair and tied it back with a band. Your eyes caught his in the mirror and you exchanged a look that made your pulse race.

"When we have children," he said in a dangerous voice, "we will train them to treat your elders with more respect."

"We have children?" you repeated, suddenly feeling light headed. Loki had never spoken of any such thing before, and the very idea of such a permanent tie had you barely able to process words.

"Considering all the sex we have, I would assume it will be the natural outcome," he shrugged, and you felt the excitement within you crumble. 

You had never used protection, breaking a hard and fast rule you had long ago set for yourself. Loki had flatly refused, instead providing you with a sample of his dna, offering you the option to have it tested if you needed to ascertain his lack of contagious disease. You explained that you were not on the pill, it having a painful effect on your monthly migraines, but he had simply shrugged and said that conception was not a problem the two of you would need to worry about. In your lust hazed brain you had assumed he meant that you would not conceive, not that he was indifferent to the results if you did. His blasé comment now was demoralizing, as you realized he saw a child with you as simply an unavoidable inconvenience to his pleasure.

"We should go wait for the others," you mumbled, trying to keep your manner light. 

When you reached the top of the stairs, your brother had been rousted out of bed to join his daughter. He informed you sleepily that your father was down starting a fire in the living room and "checking to see if Santa had been there", while your mother was using the bathroom.

"But we know Santa was here! We saw him!"

"Oh, you did?" your brother smiled at his daughter, thinking it was some sort of childish fantasy. You looked over at Loki, who winked at you before heading down the stairs.

"Uncle Loki!" said a scandalized voice. "Where are you going?!?"

"I am going to get a cup of coffee," he replied. "If I am to make it through this ridiculous Midgardian celebration, I require one of your few civilizing inventions."

"But you can't!" she gasped. "No one can go downstairs until Grandpa says it's okay!"

"I am over a thousand years old," he grumped, resuming his haughty descent. "If I want to get coffee, I will do so."

"Mom!" your brother called, a wicked grin on his face as his voice filled with false concern, "Loki is going down stairs before it's ready!"

"Loki Laufeyson!" your mother snapped in her best 'teacher voice', "you get your little rear end back up here and sit down for the morning picture! I don't care how old you are or what you are the god of, it is Christmas morning and none of you goes down until it is all ready!"

To your surprise and great delight, Loki spun on his heal and, taking the steps two at a time, bounded back up to sit beside you. It was all you could do to bite back a laugh at his chastened expression, and your brother did laugh out loud, clearly not caring for his future welfare.

"I'll get you for that," Loki muttered under his breath. "My dear madam," he continued, gracing your mother with his most charming smile, "is there any chance you might have encountered my mother, Frigga?"

"No," you mom chuckled, no doubt pleased with his speedy reaction. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "The similarity in that moment was just uncanny, that is all."

The rest of the day went as smoothly as could be hoped. Loki seemed willing to throw himself into the family festivities, taking his turn opening more gifts than you had expected he would receive. He appeared genuinely moved by the acceptance shown to him, and one by one packages you had not noticed before began appearing under the tree. There was a new tool kit for your father that you knew had gadgets in it not found in any hardware store on Earth, a beautiful robe made of material so soft you wanted to cuddle up in it for days for your mother, and toys beyond count for "Rabbit," including a large plush animal that fit her nickname.

"I'm calling him Mischief!" your niece said gleefully, hugging the stuffed rabbit that was bigger than her.

For the final present, your brother opened a large box with an excited smile, only to find it contained four lumps of coal.

"Never keep a god from his coffee," Loki muttered under his breath as the family burst out laughing.

That there was no gift for you wrapped in the telltale emerald paper and golden ribbon made you wistful, but you supposed having him here was gift enough.

While he outwardly seemed to behave himself when others were around, Loki's hands were busy whenever their heads were turned. It turned out you were not the only one to be feeling your enforced separation of the night before; Loki was obviously frustrated from the lack of physical intimacy your shared nightly. It seemed any time you turned a corner he was there to pull you in and attack you mouth with his, hands sliding inside your clothing to graze over your ass or cup your breasts, only to have to pull away quickly when someone else would enter the room.

"Do you realize, love," he purred into your ear at one point mid day, "that this is the longest I have gone since I met you without having some part of my body inside you?"

Your pulse jumped and the moisture in your body flew to your privates as nipped at your earlobe.

"I hadn't really thought about it," you said on a gasp.

"Strange, for I can think about nothing else but when I will be able to have you next," he told you in a low, sinful voice.

And so it went all day, through cinnamon rolls, cocktails, and increasing numbers of family and friends showing up to take part in the festivities. Loki all but stalked you throughout the house, taking any opportunity he could find or devise to get you as worked up as he could without discovery. By the time everyone was mellowing after dinner and it was discovered that someone needed to go pick up more sugar for the after dinner coffee, Loki all but leaped out of his chair, pulling you with him.

"We'll go!" he volunteered instantly.

"Are you sure?" your father asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've had quite a bit of wine."

"As have we all," he replied, barely containing his irritation. "I assure you, it would take more than your weak, though tasty, vintage to impair my abilities. Come, love."

And without waiting for your reply he all but dragged you out of the house and into the car.

"Loki!" you gasped breathlessly as he shoved you into the passenger seat and climbed in behind the wheel. "What are you doing?"

"Ravaging you," he said with purpose, turning over the motor. "Where is the nearest inn?"

"We can't go to an inn! My family will be expecting us to come back with sugar!"

"And so we shall, as soon as I have taken what is mine. Now, an inn."

"Loki, it's Christmas day! We're in a small mountain town. No inn, or any kind of hotel, is going to have an opening."

"Fine then," he said, jaw clenched as he pulled out of the driveway. "You grew up here, where do the youth go to copulate?"

"You want to take me parking?" you giggled.

"I want to take you," he clarified. "I don't very much care how right now. Now tell me where to go."

And so it was that after a few aborted attempts at finding places from years ago where you may or may not have gone after a date (you refused to answer any of his jealousy tinged questions), that you found yourself in the back corner of the local train station parking lot in the area reserved for long term parking. There was only one train that stopped during the day, so the place was quiet as a tomb and as dark and secluded as could be wished for. As soon as you had moved into the slightly roomier back seat Loki was on you. Your dress lifted quickly over your head to be tossed onto the floor, followed quickly by your bra as he descended like a starving man on your eager breasts. The moan that came from your throat echoed loudly inside the small space, and he used the opportunity to slide his fingers in for you to suck before moving them down to glide inside your undies and over your clit.

"That's right, darling," he purred, pushing his skilled digits inside you and making you writhe. "Let me hear how much you missed me last night."

"Loki," you cooed on an indrawn breath. "Oh god, that feels so good."

"You want me, love?" he asked rhetorically as you rode his hand, reaching down to undo his jeans with your own shaking fingers. "You want me to take you in this car like a young harlot sneaking out past curfew?"

"Yes," you moaned, desperate for the release only he could give you. "Yes, please take me."

"Very well," pulling his fingers from you and leaving you momentarily bereft, Loki managed to somehow contort himself in the confined space so that he was half kneeling on the floor in front of you and slid up into you in one jarring thrust. The stretch you still felt when he entered you shook you to the core and your arms moved of their own will to wrap themselves around his neck, wanting to pull him as deep within you as was possible. As always when you surrendered to him, and to your passion for him, all rational thought seemed to fly from your head. Nothing existed for you except the feel and the smell and the taste of this man, this _god_ who was driving you to heights of pleasure you would not have thought possible before him. The slap of skin against skin vied with your gasps and his feral grunts for supremacy as he took you right up to the edge of sanity and then tumbled over with you in as you screamed out his name in delirious desire.

When he at last climbed off of you, you were both breathing heavily, the windows fogged up and the air laden with the sound of your breath and the smell of sex. Lazily his fingers traced patterns over your bare skin, a satisfied smirk resting on his lips.

"That is how all holidays should be properly celebrated," he said with great authority.

"No complaints here," you panted, struggling to get your breathing back to normal.

You were just beginning to return to organized thought when a change in the lighting outside the car caught your attention. As your mind struggled to comprehend the meaning, a sudden dread settled in your stomach. Red light, flashing on and off. That could only mean...

A knock on the drivers side window was quickly followed by the door opening to admit a bright shining light into the back seat of the car.

"Everything alright in here?" a stern voice demanded from outside.

You shrieked and moved to cover your nakedness with your hands ineffectively. With a growl and a wave Loki had more success, manifesting a cloak to shield you from the officer's flashlight.

"It's all fine," you managed to say, humiliation warring with hilarity in your sex addled brain.

"I'm afraid I'll have to see some id," the cop said, voice carefully neutral.

Hands shaking, you found your wallet and fished out your license, handing it over wordlessly. Loki took his time before pulling something out of thin air and disdainfully holding it out for the man. You could feel him trembling with barely repressed emotion, and only hoped that it was humor and not a killing rage.

"So, I see you're both of age," you could clearly hear the badly contained amusement in the officer's voice now and wished that the seat would open up and consume you. "I have to ask - are you both consenting and want to be here?"

"Yes," Loki said in a hard, flat voice. "It's a rather full house at her home."

"I did until two minutes ago," you added, blushing to your roots.

"Very well then," the cop snickered, handing back your id's. "Carry on. And Merry Christmas."

As the door slammed shut you looked at Loki, holding your breath. He held your stare for a full moment before both of you burst into peels of laughter. He hugged you to him, rubbing your back as he laughed into your hair.

"Darling," he said at last when your mirth had subsided, "this is unacceptable. We are not doing this again next year."

"I understand," you nodded, spirits sinking. "It was probably doomed to failure from the beginning. My parents are just too old fashioned."

"There is nothing else for it," he continued, as though you had not spoken. "We will have to get married."

"What?!?" of all the things you thought he might say, that was the last. 

"Marriage," he shrugged, as if it was something you discussed every day. "It is the only solution."

"Loki," you chose your words very carefully, "you don't have to marry me just so we can have sex at my parents home. Don't you think that is a little extreme? We can always stay at a hotel."

"I don't want to stay at a hotel," he said. "I want to stay at your home, surrounded by pictures of you as child. I want to watch you light up as you talk to your darling grandmother. I want to sing carols with you in the car, even if none of you can carry a tune. I want to litter the tree with gifts for the Rabbit, and eventual for our own litter of children. I want to eat those delicious cookies and then take you in your girlhood bed like the woman you have become. I want all of it, love. If you want it too."

It was the uncertainty in the last words that undid you. Looking at his questioning green eyes, you suddenly found your own filling with tears. He meant it. This handsome, brilliant, infuriating God was actually proposing. To you.

"Of course I want that!" you choked out, a watery smile turning up your mouth.

"Well in that case," Loki leaned forward and drew a small green papered box out of the glove compartment, "I have one present left to give."

Inside the box was slim gold band, set with an elegant emerald encircled by diamonds. It was delicate and tasteful and exactly your size. Of course.

"You really mean this," you said, looking up at him with your heart in your eyes.

"Of course I do, darling," he told you seriously, sliding the ring onto your finger. "I love you."

"I love you," you proclaimed, staring in disbelief and adoration at him. "Loki, I love you so much."

Nothing more was said as he proceeded to kiss you until you were nearly senseless again. When at last he pulled away, you all but purred, nuzzling against him.

"We need to go get sugar," you murmured into his neck.

"Indeed," he sighed, waving his hand and dressing you in a matter of moments.

Transferring yourself back into the front seat you smiled at him, at this strange alien God who had brought so much light into your life.

"Thank you for coming with me," you said to him simply.

"There is no place I would rather be," he replied, slipping the keys into the ignition. "Merry Christmas, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all! Hope you have as much joy as the reader in the story!

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one shot, but I didn't have time to finish it and I wanted to at least post the first part. More to come soon!


End file.
